Our song
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: NO this is not a Taylor Swift song . Just a little idea I had while listening to my music. Kind of cheesey, but I'm just throwing ideas around. Let me know what you think?


**So I had this amazing idea while listening to Tomorrow-Chris Young. As I started writing I was like OMG that would go perfect with the episode "JJ." So here it is. Let me know what you think :3 I don't own CM, Chris Young, or Blake Shelton**

"I don't want you to leave," Spencer sighed as he gave JJ a hug, waiting for the next song to come on. They had went out with the team to have a few drinks, and JJ had somehow managed to coax Spencer onto the dance floor.  
>"I don't want to leave," She laid her head against his chest, a single tear sliding its way down her cheek. <p>

_Tomorrow, I'm going to leave here. I'm going let you go and walk away, like every day I said I would. And tomorrow, I'm going to listen, to that voice of reason inside my head, telling me that we're no good._

Spencer danced with her, knowing very well it could be their last dance. Her husband had left, she had a baby, and was moving away. What man wouldn't want to sweep the beautiful woman off her feet and play hero. He had might as well consider himself out of the picture.

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time, rock you strong in these arms of mine. Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow. We're like fire and gasoline, I'm no good for you, you're no good for me. But tonight I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow._

Spencer swallowed hard, the song really hitting home. He knew what he had to do, but he wasn't sure he had the strength to do it. She was his best friend, but he loved her; not as a sister, but loved her like any reasonable man would. So instead of letting go, he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around the dance floor.

_Tomorrow, I'll be stronger. I'm not gonna break down and call you up, when my heart cries out for you. And tomorrow, you won't believe it, But when I pass you're house, I won't stop no matter how bad I want to.  
>But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time, rock you strong in these arms of mine. Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow. We're like fire and gasoline, I'm no good for you, you're no good for me. We only bring each other tears and sorrow. But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow.<br>Baby, when we're good, you know we're great. But there's too much bad for us to think, that there is anything worth trying to save._

"JJ," Spence sighed as he stopped dancing, deciding it was time. "This song is us. I…this can't work."  
>"No, Spence. That is not our song. It's not. We can get through anything," She wiped her eyes, looking into his. "It can't be our song. I won't let it be. This is our song, Spence. Let it be our song. JJ pleaded as the next song came on, shooting a silent thank you to Emily for requesting it for her.<p>

_I've been a walking heartache, I've made a mess of me. The person that I've been lately, Ain't who I wanna be. But you stay here right beside me, And watch as the storm blows through. And I need you._

Spencer gazed back at her, a small spark of hope beginning to grow in his chest as he listened to the song. Her blue eyes held his; he saw happiness and longing there, but also doubt, doubt that he would return her feelings.

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs, God gave me you for the days of doubt. And for when I think I lost my way, There are no words here left to say, it's true. God gave me you. Gave me you  
>here's more here than what we're seeing<br>A divine conspiracy, That you, an angel lovely, Could somehow fall for me. You'll always be love's great martyr And I'll be the flattered fool. And I need you._

Spencer suddenly found himself kissing JJ, her arms going around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist, deepening the kiss. When they pulled apart, the team cheered, but Spencer hardly noticed.  
>"I'm sorry."<br>"For?" She titled her head.  
>"Thinking what I thought. God really did give me you," He laid his forehead against hers. "On the days where I am down, you're there for me. When the stress is too much to take, I come to see you and Henry, and everything seems right again. I don't know where I would be without you, JJ. I really don't." Words had never came so easy to him, but he was talking from his heart now. "I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you, JJ."<br>She smiled at him, pulling herself against his chest. "I love you too, Spence."  
>Hotch smiled and winked at Emily, who just grinned. Morgan held Garcia close, who was on the verge of tears.<br>"What's wrong?" Morgan frowned at her.  
>"That is too sweet! How come you aren't that romantic?" She teased.<p>

"I promise I'll be here. Always. I'll wait for you, I know you'll find a way back." He promised.  
>"Trust me, I am." She smiled at him and kissed him one last time. "This isn't goodbye."<br>"No, it's not goodbye."  
>"But don't think that will stop me from loving you like there's no tomorrow," He smiled.<p> 


End file.
